


and they were SOULMATES (oh my god they were soulmates)

by violetquartz



Category: DC (Comics), DC - Fandom, Detective Comics - Fandom, Under the Red Hood (Comics)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oneshot, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetquartz/pseuds/violetquartz
Summary: “After gaining the ability to see everyone’s red strings of fate tying soul mates to each other, you realise that your string extends downwards into the ground.”





	and they were SOULMATES (oh my god they were soulmates)

 

You still can’t fully explain what exactly happened to you after you visited a psychic just for fun in downtown Gotham. One of your closest friends had decided to get some tarot card and palm readings done just as a fun, quirky New Year’s activity, but you gained much more than you bargained for. It was a stereotypical place, bright purple neon signs that flickered. Beaded curtains shielded away prying eyes from the interior: a warm brown wooden interior, decorated with various tools and old leather bound books crammed onto tiny bookshelves. Your friend’s reading was totally normal, everything that you’d expect a psychic to give. A new beginning, her position in work, if there’s any new romances coming into her life… But then her eyes landed on you. She took your hand in her own, your open palm on display to her peridot coloured eyes. She gasped, looking up at you, then back down to your hand. She urged you to try her tarot cards, even free of charge. The Lovers. The Devil. Death.

“I think it’s bullshit.” You scoffed, taking a sip of your coffee.  
“What? No way. My friend Sophie went there before; that psychic told her that she needs to dump her boyfriend because he has eyes on another lover. She didn’t believe her so she snooped through her boyfriends texts- and guess what she found!” Your friend exclaims.  
“…His mother asking how his day has been?” You raise a brow.  
“No! Even better.”  
“Umm…”  
“Her boyfriend had 2 contacts, one titled mother and one titled mum! And under mother was his side piece!” Your friend chuckles, and you can’t help but laugh a little as well.  
“But seriously… No way. She was probably just trying to make it a memorable experience, or maybe she was trying to get me to come back and spend more money.” You shake your head.  
“Hmm… I don’t know. If you say so…” Your friend wiggles her eyebrows.

Maybe that psychic was right. Or maybe she slipped something into that rosehip tea of yours. Damn, you knew shouldn’t have taken a sip of that stuff just to be polite. Either way, the next day you woke up, you saw a faint red line, which extended from the tip of your left pinky down into the ground. When you went outside to commute to work, everyone on the train had the same red string-like thread attached to their left pinky as well. You rubbed your eyes, you tried to ignore it for as long as you could. You quickly came to the realisation that the threads meant that they were tied to the other end; and on the other end of that thread was your soulmate. But why was your thread always pointing downwards? Was your soulmate a miner? Did your soulmate live underground? You had so many questions in your head that would swirl around like an oil spill. Perhaps the most horrific part about the whole situation was when you went back to that psychic, only to find that her establishment had mysteriously closed up shop. No words, no warnings, and you couldn’t get ahold of the woman who you visited either.

You resigned to seeing the slight glow of the faint red strings. Your string never pointed anywhere else except downwards, until one day, your string began to perk up. You couldn’t believe it, but there your glowing red string was, slowly levitating until it began to point in mid-air, just like everybody else's. The beauty of your ability was that the glowing and colours would become more intense the closer the people are to their soulmate. Your string still remained a very faint, almost pink colour for months. The string gradually began to turn a little more red in colour, yet you knew your soulmate was still so far away. You began to wander what had happened to your soulmate. Why did the thread suddenly rise up?

It had been three years since the ordeal between you and the psychic. You had grown so accustomed to the faint red thread that you wouldn’t even stare at it anymore. You lived your life waiting for that thread to become even a shade darker, instead of letting go and dating whomever you pleased.  
“Miss? We’re closing up shop.” The coffee shop employee alerts you.  
“O-Oh, sorry.” You tuck your hair behind your ears frantically, as you scramble to pack up your laptop which contained all of the important reports for your research regarding your job. You sigh, remembering that the closest free parking was a good ten minute walk away from the cafe. You begin walking, trying your hardest to maintain a straight posture whilst you picked up your pace. As much as you hate to admit it, the bad press Gotham gets for being notoriously high in crime is no exaggeration. But you’ve been lucky enough to be street smart and avoid going into alleyways and dodgy streets. Well, until now. Your thread immediately lit up, a glowing red which pulsated with light. The thread jerked in the direction of a dodgy looking alleyway, and you frown.  
“No way. This is stupid.” You scoff, taking another couple of steps ahead, staying on the correct path. But this time, the thread almost seemed to tug you in the direction of the alleyway, constricting gently around your finger as if to get your attention. You sigh, knowing that this wouldn’t end well. You’d be another young woman on the news tomorrow night, attacked by a thug and left for dead. But you became obsessed with the glowing red threads that nobody else could see. You reluctantly began to trudge down the dirty alleyway, the only upside being that this shortcut would cut your travel time in half. You pick up your pace, following the bright red thread until you could see the attachment. What the hell? Why was your red thread tied to a fucking dumpster?

You frown, foolishly approaching the dumpster.  
“Oh god… What am I getting myself into…” You groan, slowly lifting the lift of the dumpster. What you saw had shocked you; a lifeless body with a strange red helmet covering his head. Your threads glowing bright red, barely a metre away from each other. “No… No! No! No! Not like this!” You panic, barely able to reach down for the man. “Excuse me… Sir! Sir!” You call out, placing a hand on his shoulder as you begin to shake him. The man sits up and turns his covered head towards you, cocking his head to the side.  
“Yes?” He asks, and you notice a stream of blood running down his neck.  
“U-Uhmm… You’re bleeding. Heavily.” You point out awkwardly.  
“Yeah.” The masked man acknowledges, hopping out of the dumpster.  
“Are… Are you okay?” You ask, staying close to his side.  
“Of course I am.” The man waves you off, walking a few paces in front of you, and in the blink of an eye, his body hits the pavement again.

“Urgh…” You heard the man stir. You decided not to remove his helmet since you made the assumption that he were some sort of vigilante, and to unmask one would be rather unwise. You brought a glass of water and ibuprofen to the man, who sat up shirtless with his wounds bandaged.  
“How are you feeling?” You questioned.  
“I’m fine… Thanks. You uh, removed my shirt and not my mask?” He asked.  
“Well, er… I didn’t want to, uh, invade your privacy?” You said slowly.  
“Hmm. I can’t drink water through a helmet, though.” He chuckles, removing the red helmet. You couldn’t exactly make out all of his face, but his jade coloured eyes, pale skin and jet black hair made him striking enough. Not to mention, you had to remind yourself to think of pure thoughts when you removed his shirt the night before.  
“Wait… You’re wearing a mask… Under a mask?” You furrow your brows.  
“Revolutionary, I know.” The man smirks, taking a sip of water and popping the painkillers in his mouth. You both fell into a silence, and you purse your lips. You thought that your encounter with your soulmate would be so much more… Romantic. “Thanks for finding me when you did, if not for you, maybe I would’ve been in a much different situation.” The man props himself up, his arm muscles flexing with his movements.  
“You’re welcome.” You smiled softly.  
“But… How did you know I was there? For sure I thought I’d be in that dumpster for the rest of the night, my ribs felt too bruised to yell for help.” The man leaned closer to you.  
“Er…” You began, unsure of how to explain.  
“You a spy?” The masked man questions lowly.  
“What the hell? No! Of course not. You can even look through my laptop right now! No documents about pulling a masked guy out of a garbage bin.” You point to your laptop with vigour.  
“Then how’d you find me?” He asks, leaning even closer and closing the gap between the both of you.  
“Look… You’re gonna think it’s stupid.” You sigh.  
“Try me.”  
“I… My friend and I visited this psychic for fun. It was just some stupid New Years thing she wanted to do, and I volunteered to come along. This psychic wigged out on me after drawing some tarot cards. The next day I woke up and this glowing red, thread-like… Thing… Was tied to my pinky.” You held your pinky up, inspecting the red tie which was only inches apart from the man’s. “I put the pieces together and realised that it meant that I could see people’s soulmates. But mine was odd. Mine always pointed downwards, into the ground. I didn’t know what it meant, but nobody else's pointed downwards. Last year, mine finally perked up. I hate to admit it, but I became obsessed. The shades become darker the closer the soulmate is, and slowly, the shades would turn darker. But suddenly, my thread had just began glowing a bright red. I tried to ignore it, but it… It gave a tugging sensation when I tried to ignore it.” You pursed your lips, looking at the sexy masked man. His expression wouldn’t give anything away. “So I followed the thread. It led me to you. I don’t have a clue why it suddenly tugged me in your direction, and why it suddenly glowed so bright.” You shrugged.  
“Oh. I can explain for that. I fell out of a plane.” The man explains, chugging the last of the water.  
“I’m sorry… What!?” You exclaim.  
“I was on a flight back from Hong Kong and my plane was hijacked just as I were about to land. I fell on a roof and the men still managed to follow me. So I took a risk and I scaled down a building and I landed into a dumpster. And hey, it paid off, right? I got rescued by a beautiful woman.” The man shrugs, and you feel your cheeks heat up.  
“I… Erm… Thank you?” You blubber.  
“As insane as your story sounds, I’ve died and then I’ve came back to life. So, I suppose anything is possible.” The man comments.  
“Wait… You’re the Red Hood?” You gasp, the last piece of the puzzle finally clicking into place. “So, if my thread was pointing downwards, then you were…” You trail off.  
“Buried. Yes. I was buried, and then I was hidden for a while.” He finishes the sentence for you.  
“…I see. Oh! I washed your shirt for you, I hope you don’t mind. The shirt itself is black but it reeked of blood and sweat.” You perked up, collecting his shirt from your tiny washroom. You handed him the shirt, and as you did he began to stand up and pull the shirt over his head. You couldn’t help yourself but stare at his muscular body; a defined six pack and prominent Adonis belt. God, and that faint trail of hair going down the…  
“Enjoying the view?” He asks, and you quickly snap your head towards your window.  
“I wasn’t…” You clear your throat.  
“No?” He smirks, stepping closer to you.  
“Hey, thanks again. I gotta run but…” The man trails off, typing his number into your phone.  
“Wha- How did you get my phone?!” You exclaim as he hands it back to you.  
“I’ll see you around. Soulmate.” He winks, fixing his red helmet back on as he walks out of your apartment.

You look down at the newly added contact to your phone.  
_Jason Todd._  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Jason Todd so much. Also I love soulmate AU's. If you want a short series let me know in the comments, I had fun with this one shot!!
> 
> Follow me on my socials to keep up with my works:  
> (TUMBLR: fvckingdcmarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
